Leave With Me
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: Tim is just a normal royal guard, and Jason is a bored royal guard who wants to leave Gotham. Fantasy AU JayTim. T for language and slash.


**I don't even know what brought this to mind but... (Some species names are derived from a game)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DC comics but if I did Lobdell would be searching for a job.**

* * *

Gotham is home to pretty dark creatures, the Dunmer or dark elves and the Drake clan. The Drakes are Dunmer that gained the powers of the dragons who used to rule the lands. They protected the people of the land until the passing of all dragons, that was when they became lower than normal citizens. Most all of the clan were killed in acts to remove them from Gotham. Only one survived, a boy. Timothy Drake is his name. Gotham's latest ruler Bruce Wayne saved him from death to be one of his personal guards when he comes of age.

* * *

Gotham is probably a hell hole compared to every other hold's capitol. I mean the horses in metropolis probably puke rainbows they're so happy. Here it's like _That person has money that I can take _and people like me have to intervene. No not the regular guards, they're too busy gambling. And then there's Jason Todd, sometimes he doesn't let the executioner do his job, he does it. I guess it's better than killing the petty ones though. Bruce doesn't seem to mind really besides the fact that it sets a bad example for us, or mainly his son, Damian. Damian is a half breed. I don't even understand why he came here and why he harbors a strong hatred for me. I get sick of being engaged in an argument of a sort everyday. But luckily I have Richard, or Dick, to stop Damian from running his head off. I'm really starting to wonder what's keeping me from flying away.

* * *

"I'm starting to get sick of always attending these damn galas," Jason said, and he spat gala out as if it were a disease. I'm growing a little sick of them but it's better than walking through town. "Being fancy just isn't my style." Jason rarely wears any of the suits Bruce gave him, usually he wears a leather vest and thatched pants. Honestly I prefer the bright red silk over my own custom armor, my wings can move more.

"You could always go hide upstairs, I doubt anyone will notice," Dick said patting Jason on the shoulder before walking off with wine in hand to pursue women. It's a believable lie, considering I'm the only one who knows that he was caught once.

"Hey Tim, want to leave this and go hunting instead?" Jason turned to me and asked. Obviously he isn't thinking about what we'd do with a deer if we found one since Bruce can't know we skipped. But...

"Sure," I said bluntly without care.

* * *

"Now that we're here," I paused sitting down on a fallen tree covered in moss,"If we manage to kill something what do we do with it, considering Bruce will find out we skipped.

"I didn't mean hunting animals, I meant fae," Jason said. I don't know how he expects to find fae in the darkest parts of the world.

"Did you hit your head?, I asked, "I don't believe fae even live in these parts, even if they did they'd be scared to come out."

"Look closely at the lake," Jason pointed in front of him. I'm just now noticing that we're near the lake, it's sparkling. Not reflecting the moon's light but light from something else. "I found them last month while hunting. They're afraid of strangers, but kind." I looked at Jason with disbelief. A long dead mage's illusion spell could still be in act and Jason would probably never notice. "C'mon," Jason said taking my hand and pulling me closer to the lake.

* * *

My magic was keeping both of us above the water, Jason lacks discipline in magic. There's fae of almost every color flying around us, it's like a scene from one of my books. I reached a hand in the air to touch one but it zipped away like a dragonfly. "This is honestly a lot better than the gala, thank you, Jay," I said, sincerity in my voice. Jason turned and looked at me, a flash of something I've never seen showed in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like them," He smiled at me, it's a gorgeous smile, one I've never seen before either. I'm slowly catching onto what Jason had initially planned. Jason took my hand and I looked down at our interlocked hands then back up at him. "I have a question."

"Ask," I said, staring into his eyes.

"Will you leave Gotham with me?"

"Leave Gotham," I asked turning my head in confusion.

"Yeah, take a break from everyone and see new places."

"I think I'd go anywhere with you," I said in reply. Jason smiled and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"I love you, Tim," Jason said when our lips parted.

"I love you as well, Jay," I said and tightened my grip on Jason's hand.

* * *

**I think that was cute, better than the angst I had in mind. I'm pretty sure my next story will be sci-fi. So yeah, review please :3**


End file.
